


The Art of Letting Go

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [26]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, Daddy Issues, Domestic, Drama, Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tambryn gets a call from someone from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This part may not make sense to the people who haven't read the original story called The Weird Ones. Some (a lot) of the things said by the characters may not make sense, so I suggest you go read that first.

I'm in the kitchen, making dinner when Dean finally comes home from the betting track. He doesn't really gamble, but his friends convinced him to go. 

"My good little housewife is cooking for me?" Dean asks while wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder. The way he's resting all of his weight on me tells me he's been drinking. 

"Yes, she is. Have fun?" I ask. 

He unwraps his arms from around me, and goes to the pantry and steals a bar of MY chocolate from MY jar. 

"Yeah, it was fun. I won twelve grand," he mumbles. 

My brows rise, surprised. "I wanna go next time! Whatcha bet on?"

He shrugs and takes another chocolate square before leaving the pantry all together. "Poker games and races. You don't know how to play poker, though." 

"That's because you never taught me?!" 

Dean rolls his hazy eyes and walks back over to me. "That's because you always get bored, darling."

Yeah, he's right. "Will you teach me if I pay attention?"

He shakes his head. "Uh-uh. I said the last time I quit being your teacher."

I stop stirring the rice to look up at him. "Fuck you! You can't do that." I slap his arm a few times. 

"Can and will," Dean says before placing a quick peck on my lips. He tastes of chocolate and Brignac. 

"I'll feed you this wonderful meal if you teach me after." Dean likes to be pampered sometimes. It's the dumbest and funniest thing ever, but I like it. 

Dean nods his head and takes a seat at the table. 

I plate the roast and sit down next to Dean. I get a fork full of the meat, rice, and some vegetables and bring it up to his mouth. 

My husband nearly eats the whole fork. "Fuckin' ape. When was the last time you ate?"

He points to the meat and I pile the roast onto the fork. "When you made breakfast," then closes his mouth over the fork. 

I slide the metal utensil from his mouth and it comes back clean. "Explains why you're a bit drunk."

He hums, agreeing. 

My phone rings and we both look at it. The number is nothing neither of us recognize. 

"Hello?" I answer anyway, curiosity winning over. Dean huffs and takes the fork from me, feeding himself. 

"Uhh, hey Tambryn, it's your fath- it's Clark," the voice on the other end says. 

My eyes widen in surprise. I haven't talked to this prick in seven years. "How did you get this number?" Dean looks up from my tone. 

Clark clears his throat. "Your mother gave it to me. She said that she was going to tell you about my call."

"Well she didn't, I guess we're both surprised about this phone call, huh? What do you want?" 

"Who is that? Gimme the phone," Dean reaches for my phone. 

I duck his hand and turn the other way. 

"That's your husband over there, isn't it?" He doesn't sound angry, just curious. 

Ma is just telling all of my business. "Yes."

"I don't really want anything from you. I just want to know how you're doing since I haven't seen you in awhile."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Who is that?" Dean asks more sternly, sobering up. 

"Clark," I mouth. 

"It's mine. I'll take full responsibility for that. You're just so damn intimidating, Tambryn. Ha, you don't notice that-"

"I notice that just fine, still wondering why that's your reason for not talking to me for seven years." 

He lets out a long slow breath. "It's not a reason. What I meant by that is that I wasn't sure from the last time I saw you if you wanted to talk to me again." 

I can feel the tears coming, shit. "I was a fucking teenager, Clark! What teenager shows open love and affection to their parents, especially the ones who walked out on them? You can't keep popping up in my life when you feel like it. That's not fair."

"I know it's not fair and I'm sorry."

"Clark, make this the last time you contact me."

There's silence on the other end. Dean hasn't touched his food since I told him who was on the phone. 

"If that's what you want-"

"It is."

"Well then, Tambryn, I wish you nothing but the best. I love you and just wish I'd done things differently."

"I wish you did, too," I say. 

"Love you, have a good life. Goodbye."

"Bye," and then I press the end button. 

I can feel Dean's blue eyed stare on me, ready to wrap me in a bear hug. 

I look up at him with tears distorting my vision and that's all he needs to pull me onto his lap and hug me. I rest my head on his shoulder and just start to cry. 

Dean rubs my back soothingly and kisses my shoulder since my face is turned away from him. 

"It'll be alright, Princess. God, I hate to see you cry," Dean says. 

"You think I did the right thing?" I ask while turning my head his way. 

"I think you did the right thing for you." He starts wiping away my tears. 

"I wasn't too harsh?"

Dean scrunches up his nose. "No. But just because you don't want to see him anymore doesn't mean he still won't know about you."

"What do you mean?" I'm confused. 

"When you left for London, I had Dovett keep me up to date on all things Tambryn. He'll probably do the same thing and get your mother or Renee to keep him updated." 

"Why am I just hearing about this now?! Ya creep!" I never knew him and Dove had that little arrangement. 

He shrugs. "Never really came up. Plus, with how much you and him talk, I thought it'd just slip from him." 

"So you always knew what I was doing?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "No, Princess. Stuff like how were your classes going, who were you dating, and he sent me a few pictures of you two when he'd visit."

"Dean, you just described everything I did back then. My life used to consist of school, boys, and going out with Dove. You really kept tabs on me. You knew about Akil before I even brought it up to you, didn't you?"

His face reddens. "I did. But these updates weren't everyday as you're making them seem. They were...every other month." 

I giggle and lean forward to kiss his nose. "Ya big creep. I love it, though. Always looking out for me."

He smiles. "Always. Want to learn to play poker?" 

I nod my head eagerly. "If you promise not to rage quit as my teacher."

His dimples deepen. "I promise if you promise not to get bored so quick."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some dramatic changes in the upcoming installments of this series. All I'm sayin'...


End file.
